Midnight Feature
by iamthecreator
Summary: *Entry for 1000GreenSun's Summer Reds Contest* "Blossom felt fingers gently grab her chin as she felt her head being turned back in the direction of Brick. Her palms became sweaty as they stared at each other for a second time and she felt a crazy sensation in her chest. "


Summertime.

A time for fun. The most carefree time of the year where you can do virtually anything you want, hang out with your friends and stay outside until the sun comes out again. There were parties every night, teenagers crowding every corner, the Townsville Lake filled with the naked bodies of dare victims.

Why Blossom was here, at the midnight feature of some cheesy romance movie, was beyond her.

Bubbles was probably somewhere sweet and romantic with whatever boy she had under her spell this week. Buttercup was almost definitely at some metal-head filled rave or even a mosh pit. Who knows with that girl? And here Blossom was, all alone in the back row of a dull movie theatre.

The seats were uncomfortable, the floors were sticky and it smelled like stale popcorn and cheese. Ahead of her were a few more people, a couple clearly making out in the middle row. There was a group of teenagers seated near the front, loudly criticizing the movie and throwing popcorn at each other.

On screen, the main character (a female, of course), was watching some hotshot jock walk through the hallways of her high school. You could almost see the hearts in her eyes as he waltzed past everyone as if he owned everything. Blossom scoffed. What kind of idiot falls for a boy like that? They don't have hearts, they just hit it and quit it. _How would you know?_ A voice in the back of her head asked. _You've never even kissed a boy. _She scoffed again and shifted in her seat, drawing her attention back to the movie. The stupid girl was doodling the boy's name in the margins of her notebook. How could she ruin perfectly good notes like that! Blossom was appalled. This movie offended her in so many ways as a female.

Movies like these, they portrayed women in a negative light. It made them come off as naive and gullible, as if they worshipped men and lived only to serve them. Blossom took pride in knowing she was nothing like that foolish girl on screen. _Ah, this is why you don't have a boyfriend._ The voice in the back of her head mocked.

"Oh shut up, you." She growled, earning a few glances tossed back in her direction. She cleared her throat and turned back to the movie, ready to continue her list of why this movie should be burned, when she felt a weight in the seat next to her.

"Well look who we have here," said a masculine voice, clearly from whoever sat next to her. Blossom turned her head slowly, scared of whom it could be. The look in her pink eyes shifted from worried to utterly annoyed as they landed on none other than Brick Jojo.

"Hey, Pinky." He grinned, his crimson eyes filled with laughter. Blossom sighed and turned her head back to the movie. Brick actually reminded her of the jock in the movie: he was a cocky hotshot who thought he was above everyone. She felt a pinch on her ear and she whirled her head around to see Brick flicking her head.

"Don't ignore me, babe." He frowned, but his eyes were still brimming with laughter.

"One, I am not your babe. Two, what the hell do you want?"

Brick merely chuckled and settled himself in the seat, obviously getting more comfortable. Blossom grunted. "Can't you find somewhere else to sit?"

"No can do, babe. This theatre is packed!" He chuckled again, kicking his feet up. Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an exasperated sigh. Maybe she could just ignore him and finish the movie (she did pay to see it, after all) and leave quickly. Maybe he won't cause any trouble. When she looked back at the screen, the main girl and the jock were about to kiss. Blossom gagged and Brick looked at her with a smirk.

"What, Blossy? Think you could do better?" He challenged with a glint in his eye. Blossom's face flushed at the question, feeling slightly embarrassed at her lip-virginity, even if he didn't know about it.

"Shut up, Brick." She grumbled, willing herself not to stutter. He took a lock of her auburn hair and began twirling it around his finger.

"Why, babe? Afraid to show ol' Bricky how much of a pro you are?"

Her face flushed again and she turned away. "Shut up, Brick."

"Whoever was your first kiss must've been lucky," he continued, staring directly at her. "You look like you'd be a natural."

Blossom's face was as red as a tomato and before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "I've never had a first kiss!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she covered her face in her hands and set her head in her lap. Brick's smirk fell from his face and his hand stopped caressing her hair.

"What?" He asked as if he couldn't believe it.

"You heard me." Came Blossom's muffled reply.

"No way," Brick stated matter-of-factly. "There's no way."

Blossom slowly lifted her head up and turned to him with a puzzled face. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, look at you! Who _wouldn't _kiss you?"

The redness returned to Blossom's face and she turned away again. "You're just saying that."

"I actually mean it, Blossom. Really."

She looked up and their eyes locked, pink on crimson, daring the other to look away. The pink eyes looked away first, eyes flickering to the screen. The girl and the boy have apparently been dating for quite a while now, and she was ready to tell him she loves him.

Blossom felt fingers gently grab her chin as she felt her head being turned back in the direction of Brick. Her palms became sweaty as they stared at each other for a second time and she felt a crazy sensation in her chest.

"I'd love to be that lucky guy," Brick whispered in her ear and she shuddered from the feeling of his breath on her skin. "You look like you'd be a natural."

The fingers under Blossom's chin pulled her face closer and soon she felt Brick's warm skin against her own, their noses touching lightly. She felt her eyes close by themselves and his eyelashes brushing against her. Their lips touched slightly and Blossom felt everything around her disintegrate, the sounds of the teens in the front fading, the smell of stale popcorn and cheese leaving her nose. All she heard was the sound of her heartbeat against her ribcage, the smell of Brick's cinnamon scented cologne. She allowed her mouth to open a little, deepening the kiss. They were like that for a while, lips becoming one, until Blossom stopped for air. The two teens stared at each other, red tinting both of their faces.

"Told you you'd be a natural." Brick smirked, leaning in for more.

* * *

_So how'd you like it? I re-wrote this thing about 5 times. They originally were at a carnival but ... I dunno. I'm not sure how much I like this, but hey! It's something lol. Leave a review!_

_*Btw, this is for **1000GreenSun's** **Summer Reds Contest***_


End file.
